Cannon Fodder
Get a car and pick up the Cubans from outside Robina's Cafe. Go and drop the Cubans off at the fight. KILL ALL THE HAITIANS!! Take out the sniper. Finish off the rest of the Haitians so that the Cubans can move forward. }} Cannon Fodder is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Cubans leader Umberto Robina from his fathers café in Little Havana, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti goes to Café Robina and meets Umberto Robina, who has started an open gang war with the Haitians, sending his men to attack their drug factory in Little Haiti. The factory, however, is proving impregnable and so Umberto sends Vercetti to drive some new Cuban gangsters to the scene and help to steal the Haitian's van loaded with a drugs shipment. Vercetti leaves the café and finds a four-door vehicle and returns to collect three Cubans before driving to The Well Stacked Pizza Co. store opposite an alleyway leading to the factory, dropping off the Cubans and meeting Rico. Vercetti kills a number of Haitians guarding the entrance and, after they are dead, some Cubans run down the alleyway and into the factory walls, but are killed by a sniper. Rico calls reinforcement for the attack. Vercetti, now joined by three more Cubans, kills the sniper and enters the factory walls, killing all the Haitians he meets. Vercetti and Rico then get into the Haitian van and drive it back to the café. Deaths *Rico (optional) - Can be killed by Tommy Vercetti, After he gets in the vehicle. Although it does not affect the storyline. *Unnamed Cuban Members - All killed by the Haitian sniper. *Haitian sniper - Killed by Tommy Vercetti. *Cuban reinforcements (optional) - All can be killed by Tommy Vercetti, though it does not affect the storyline. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a car and pick up the Cubans from outside Robina's Cafe. *Go and drop the Cubans off at the fight. *KILL ALL THE HAITIANS!! *Take out the sniper. *Finish off the rest of the Haitians so that the Cubans can move forward. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $2,000 and the mission Naval Engagement is unlocked. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Maracaibo Oriental" by Benny Moré. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Radio Espantoso. *In the 3.01 PlayStation 2 and mobile versions, along with the Japanese versions of the game, all dialogue referring to the Haitians in the cutscene is muted. *The name of this mission obviously refers to the Cubans gun down by the sniper on the roof (or Tommy if he gets too close), becoming literally, a bunch of "Cannon Fodder". *The Stinger used in the barricade cannot be obtained, as it will explode instantly if the player gets in it. *After the cutscene is finished, the player may find themselves immediately attacked by Haitians as this can be dangerous if the player does not have sufficient health and armor. *A Cuban member can't be killed by the Haitians after Rico got into the van. Gallery CannonFodder-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti meeting Rico outside the Haitian drug factory. CannonFodder-GTAVC3.png|Tommy and the Cubans storming the factory. CannonFodder-GTAVC4.jpg|A Haitian sniper killing the attacking Cubans CannonFodder-GTAVC5.jpg|The Cubans preparing to steal the Haitian drugs van, with a number of Haitians about to attack Walkthrough CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy is at Café Robina in Little Havana ordering some coffee from Alberto Robina. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Alberto takes Tommy's order as something sways their attention. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Umberto storms into the cafe, exhausted, and a little bit angry. Tommy and Alberto ask him what happened. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy and Alberto that the Haitians have initiated a gang war. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Umberto says that he is tired of the Haitians messing with him. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Umberto says that they need some backup and that they will go and take out the Haitians. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|He also mentions that he already lost some men out in the war already. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy that he drives good, to which Tommy responds saying that he drives like a woman, referencing their previous encounter, while Umberto tells him that it's not the time to be joking. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Umberto asks Tommy to drive for him again. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy to pick up some of Umberto's men and head to the Haitian Drugs Factory in Little Haiti. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Umberto says that the Haitians never should have messed with him, as they now started a fight they will not be capable of finishing. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Outside, Tommy has to get a four-door vehicle to pick up the three gang members. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|After getting a four-door vehicle, Tommy stops by the cafe again. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The three Cubans run out of the cafe and get into Tommy's car. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans heading to the fight. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|On the way to the fight, Tommy is informed that the streets are sprawling with Cubans and Haitians fighting and that the Haitians will likely attack Tommy on sight. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans arrive at the fight. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy and the three gang members find the rest of the Cubans trying to fight their way into the drugs factory. Tommy is greeted by Rico, who, after Tommy's arrival tells his men to charge. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans killing all of the Haitians. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|After Tommy is done killing the first wave of Haitians, Rico orders his men to charge further. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans run further into the factory's compound. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|As the Cubans rush the factory, one by one they get their heads blown away. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy and Rico notice a Haitian sniper on the roof. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Rico calls the cafe and asks for some back-up. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|After several minutes, a Taxi strolls around with three more Cubans to help them. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|After the Cubans rebuild their forces, Rico tells Tommy to take out the sniper. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy picking up a nearby PSG1. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy, about to knock down the sniper. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans now need to finish off the remaining Haitians. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy taking out the Haitian gangsters. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|As the Cubans and Tommy storm the main compound, Rico gets into a nearby drug van and tells Tommy that they've done enough for now. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Rico tells Tommy to come and drive the van back to the cafe. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy getting into the van. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Tommy driving the van out if the factory compound. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy and Rico going back to the cafe. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Tommy and Rico returning back at the cafe. CannonFodder-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 31 - Cannon Fodder (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 31 - Cannon Fodder|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}ru:Cannon Fodder Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City